Challenge or Confession: The Adult Version
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Board games can bring people together...in the most interesting ways. Kyp/OC, Jaina/Jag, multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little nugget is a birthday gift to my good friend LexiLupin. And after the amazing fic she wrote for my birthday, I knew the pressure was on. If you haven't read that fic, check it out on her profile. And now...

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge or Confession: The Adult Version<strong>

_45 ABY  
><em>_Durron Apartment, Coruscant_

It was a rare occasion that Jaina and Jag found themselves on Coruscant these days, and an even rarer opportunity that brought them to the apartment that Kyp and Gennevi shared for the evening. But alas, that's what the night had entailed as the four sat around the comfortable living room—Jaina and Gennevi occupying the plush couch while Jag and Kyp sat in overstuffed armchairs angled toward them—drinking all manner of alcoholic concoctions and catching up. It'd been just over a year since Kyp had completed Leyla's training and was afforded the luxury of returning to Coruscant fulltime and almost two years since the two couples had been on the same planet.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Jaina asked, sipping happily from her fruity drink.

Gennevi laughed. "You'll have to ask your mother since she's doing most of it. I get consulted on almost everything, but she's doing the heavy lifting."

"It is her area of expertise," Jaina said.

"And for that I am grateful," the older woman added. "I told her to keep it simple. I don't want some elaborate ceremony with every politician and beaurocrat on Coruscant attending. Just a nice little gathering of family and friends. Let's just hope she listens."

Beside her, Kyp nodded. "I'm sure Han will be the voice of reason here. He won't let her get out of control."

Jaina snorted around her straw. "My father has never been able to stand up to my mom. Or me for that matter. He's a complete push-over when confronted by strong women."

"No man can ever stand up to his wife," Jag amended. He shot a look of faux sympathy to Kyp. "Prepare for that Durron. Once you take those vows, you lose the ability to say 'no.'"

With a charming smile Master Durron took his fiancé's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I've already been stripped of that capability."

Gennevi smiled at him and patted his cheek lovingly. "I've trained him so well," she laughed. "So how are the kids?"

The smiles that appeared on Jaina and Jag's faces were ones that every parent knew well. It was the smile that came as a reflex while thinking of one's children, no matter how old they got or how far away they traveled.

"Naviin is doing great. He's now lost five baby teeth which he keeps in a little jar in his bedroom," Jag reported.

Kyp shuddered. "That's a little gross."

"A little," Jaina agreed, "but it makes Navi happy, so we look passed that. Leyla was a little off-put by it when she stopped to visit last month, but Navi was so excited to show her. It was cute."

"Oh! Speaking of Leyla," Gennevi began, "she left something here the last time she was on-planet. She'll probably be on Ossus before she's back here, would you mind passing it along to her?" She disappeared from the living room and returned a few moments later, a small box clutched in her hands. "I found this after she left when I was cleaning up the guest room. She must have missed it when she was packing up her stuff."

Jaina took the box from her and looked at the font scrolling across the front. "_Confession or Challenge: The Adult Version_?"

"What?" Jag leaned closer to his wife and examined the offensive object. "Why does she have something like this?"

"It was a lifeday gift from one of her friends here at the Temple," Gennevi answered. "She met up with some people the one evening she was here. She showed me this when she returned. We looked through it and had a good laugh over some of the questions. They are quite…racy."

"Well obviously," Jaina snickered. Her fits of laughter were becoming more pronounced with each drink she had. Gennevi had never had the pleasure of seeing Jaina Solo-Fel drunk, but something told her tonight would change that.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Kyp asked.

Jaina paused in her perusal of the game's cards to shoot Kyp a look of utter bewilderment. "You really think your eighteen-year-old daughter is going to show you the sex game she got for her lifeday? What universe do _you_ live in?"

"She shouldn't even have this game," Jag argued, tapping his fingers against the box.

"I agree." Kyp reached forward and plucked one of the cards out of Jaina's hands. "Using your choice of flavored syrup," he read, "write your initials across another player's chest then lick them off."

Jag threw back the rest of his whiskey and reached for the bottle for a refill. "She definitely should not have this game. She's not getting it back either."

"We should play!" Three sets of eyes regarded Jaina with emotions ranging from pure shock to confusion and amusement. She met each of their stares with a bemused look. "What? You're going to tell me you're not the least bit curious?"

"Not really," Jag said.

"I'm in." Gennevi took out the game's board and unfolded it across the table to create the larger playing area. One-by-one she pulled out four playing pieces and arranged them on the color-coded starting areas around the board.

Kyp was dumbfounded. "Really? You want to play this?"

"Sure. It sounds…interesting." The former colonel winked at her fiancé and smirked.

Kyp recognized that look in her eyes; he knew there was no use arguing with her when she was in this mood and—perhaps more importantly—in his past experiences, the results were usually very, _very_ good for him. Still he had his reservations.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jag asked. He was on his third tumbler of whiskey and admittedly was beginning to feel the spirit's effects, but even with that bit of liquid courage his inhibitions were still in check.

Kyp laughed softly, swallowing the last of his ale. "I've gotta agree with Mr. Imperial here, I'm fifty-two years old and this game is made for twenty-somethings."

"Oh come on, Kyp. Where's your sense of adventure?" Jaina said. She and Gennevi worked quickly to set the game up on the caffetable, tossing the box and instructions aside. Surely two Jedi and two retired military officers could figure out a simple board game. Jaina quickly shuffled the cards into two separate piles, one stack showing "Challenge" and the other "Confession," while Gennevi assigned each of the players a color.

"Okay, you press the button and it will move your token to a colored square somewhere on the board," she explained. "When you land on a square marked 'Challenge' or 'Confession' you take the top card off the corresponding pile." She looked around at those gathered, laughing at the less than thrilled faces of her fiancé and Jag. To her right, Jaina was almost bouncing in her seat with unbridled excitement making Gennevi wonder just how much she had had to drink.

"So who goes first?" Jag asked.

"I say we start with the oldest," Jaina laughed.

"Or the youngest," Kyp countered.

Gennevi looked across the table at the chiseled features of Jagged Fel. "Why don't we just let the game decide?" She pressed a button in the center of the board causing the display screen to flash randomly through colors before settling on orange. "Well I guess that means I'm first." She pressed another button which displayed a random number before her oddly shaped, orange token moved forward to a blank space.

Deciding she was next, Jaina pressed the button and watched as her green piece joined Gennevi's. "This game is pretty boring so far," she pouted.

"How much have you had to drink?"

The Jedi knight and mother of two stuck her tongue out at her husband and laughed. "Your turn, Mr. Fel."

With a shake of his head and a grumble, Jagged Fel leaned forward and pressed the button. His blue token slid forward and came to rest on a square marked 'Confession.' He sighed audibly and reached for the card but Jaina filched it out of his grasp with a wicked grin.

"You must confess," she read, "have you ever watched an adult holofilm?" The resulting laughter covered the sound of Jag's groan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your answer," Kyp teased.

Jag squared his shoulders and let his eyes pass from one person to the next. "I said, yes. Of course I've watched an adult holofilm. Who hasn't?"

"Really?" Gennevi asked with exaggerated shock. "That kind of behavior is tolerated in the Empire of the Hand? Surely Grand Admiral Thrawn would have had some pointed remark about such things being a distraction to good military training."

"I don't know. I heard the Admiral had a thing for 'art,'" Jaina added. The resounding laughter was even louder than before.

"I don't know what you're laughing about." Jag nodded to his wife sitting beside him, "I've seen your collection and it puts mine to shame." Jaina had the good sense to blush before delving back into her drink.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Kyp depressed the button and watched his token move ahead two spaces. "Challenge," he groaned, grabbing the card and handing it to Gennevi.

"Your challenge—should you choose to accept it—is to kiss the person to your immediate right for no shorter than five seconds." She set the card to the side and grinned.

"My pleasure," Kyp purred. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gennevi's, parting them slightly to allow his tongue to press between her lips.

"I'm fairly certain that was longer than five seconds," Jag laughed when the pair had finally parted.

"The card said five seconds _minimum_," Kyp pointed out.

Jaina laughed and prodded Gennevi's knee incessantly. "Your turn, Colonel Lassiter."

Gennevi eyed the other woman carefully, noting the glazed eyes and giddy smile on her face. "How drunk are you, Jaina?"

The Jedi pondered that for a moment as if the answer to that question were just beyond her grasp. It had been quite some time since she had consumed so much alcohol in such a short period of time and while it was definitely having an effect on her, Jaina found that tonight she really didn't care. "I would say that I am certifiably drunk," she laughed. "How about you?"

"Drunk enough," Gennevi lifted her cup in a toast.

"Getting tipsy," Kyp threw in.

"Sober as a Kaminoan."

Jaina laughed out loud at that. "Yeah, right. You're a little drunk, you're just hiding it well. But it doesn't matter. It's Gennevi's turn."

The former colonel's piece moved ahead four spaces leaving her on a Confession tile. She grabbed a card and handed it to Jaina who had apparently dubbed herself the group's spokeswoman.

"You must confess: what is the weirdest place you have ever had sex?"

Gennevi coughed loudly, her drink—mixed almost painfully with oxygen—being forced down her esophagus. "I uh…I don't really know."

"Come now, Colonel," Jag nudged, "I'm sure even you have a wild side."

She knew that if Jag was calling her out, then all bets were truly off tonight. "Well I would have to say…" three bodies leaned forward in expectation, "the cockpit of a flight simulator."

Jag sat back and knitted his brows together. "Really? I didn't think there would be enough room for two people one of those. At least not comfortably."

"Oh there is," she admitted. She took a moment to remember the crazy night that had led her and Gavin Darklighter, before he was _Admiral_ Darklighter and merely _Commander _Darklighter, to cram themselves into the cockpit of a B-Wing simulator for a little privacy.

"Though I suppose the important question is, did you complete the mission?" Jaina asked. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before setting off into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes…twice," Gennevi smiled. She could sense Kyp's discomfort beside her. Of course he knew about her affair with Gavin, but it was always awkward when the topic came up in discussion, which thankfully did not happen very often. Still, Gennevi was eager to change the topic. "Jaina's turn."

The younger Jedi pressed the button and watched her token move forward to yet another unmarked square. "This is rigged," she whined. "I don't get to do anything." Jag's turn provided the same outcome, thus moving on to Kyp.

After a press of the button, Kyp's piece moved forward six spaces. "Confession."

Taking the initiative before Jaina had the chance, Jag leaned forward and grabbed a card. "You must confess: have you ever had a sexual fantasy involving a member of another species." He tossed the card aside and smirked. "Who hasn't fantasized about a Twi'lek?" he asked.

"Really?" Jaina's eyebrows rose substantially. "Do tell, Jagged."

A slight blush rose to Fel's cheeks before he was able to divert the attention back to Kyp. "It's not my question. So…Kyp?"

"I'll admit it," the older man smirked. "I've had a few fantasies in my time involving females of a different species."

After a short silence, Gennevi laughed. "Well? Are you going to make us guess?"

"Would you like to?"

"No." Came the resounding answer.

"Fine," Kyp said. He took a lingering sip of his ale, drawing out the moment as long as possible. "I do have a certain proclivity for Devaronian females."

"Really?" Jag asked as Gennevi and Jaina seemed too dumbfounded to speak. "Is it the fur that does it for you? Or the pointy ears?"

Kyp shrugged. "Beats me. Just something I've always wondered about."

Suddenly Gennevi started laughing so hard that she nearly choked on her cocktail. Kyp reached over and patted her back lightly while she attempted to catch her breath.

"Sorry," she gasped. "It's just…is that why you bought me that robe?" Her inquisitive eyes met Kyp's and he blushed, just slightly but it was enough for her. "It is! Sweet Force!"

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class, Master Durron?" Jaina asked with a giggle. Before Kyp could answer Gennevi jumped in.

"A few months ago he bought me this furry robe when we moved in together," she explained. "I thought it was to keep me warm after I got out of the shower, but apparently it has other uses."

"That's not why—"

"Wow, Durron," Jag interrupted. "I never knew you were so…"

"Kinky?" Jaina supplied with a wicked grin.

"Kinky? Me?" Kyp looked aghast. "I think you have me confused with someone far less awesome." He looked to his right with a roguish smile. "Your turn, my dear."

Gennevi's next turn left her on a blank square, which after her previous confession she was grateful.

Jaina pressed the button and watched as her token slid forward one space. "Finally!" she sighed. "Hand me a _Challenge_ card, Jagged!"

Jag reached forward with a smirk and took the card. "Your challenge—should you choose to accept it—" his voice took on the false bravado that most game show hosts seemed to adopt, "is to kiss a member of the same sex." Even as the words left his mouth, Jag was torn between putting a stop to this madness and his eagerness to see what would happen. Jaina was pretty drunk at this point, and while it didn't happen very often, if anyone knew how rowdy Jaina Solo-Fel got when she drank it was her husband. He'd had nail marks on his back and shoulders for a week after her last lifeday celebration.

Jaina turned her attention to the woman sitting next to her as she climed to her knees on the couch. After taking a moment to steady herself on the spongy surface, she leaned in close until there was barely an inch separating their faces.

"Now," Jaina whispered, "let's see what Kyp raves about."

The kiss started out short and sweet, barely more than a peck on the lips, but Jaina could feel the excitement rolling off the men in the room and decided this was an opportunity not to be wasted. She cupped Gennevi's cheek in her palm and parted her lips slightly. The older woman followed suit and before long their tongues were dancing in a flurry of movement. It lasted less than ten seconds but it was enough to fuel fantasies for both Jag and Kyp for years to come. Jaina retook her seat and both women gave their respective partners sultry glances. They weren't stupid; Jaina could literally feel both Jag and Kyp's arousals spike, and even Gennevi—without the use of the Force—knew the guys were affected by their kiss. What hot blooded male wouldn't be?

"So…Jag's turn then?" Gennevi grinned and sipped at the last of her drink—her fourth of the night. She climbed to her feet and grabbed the pitcher off the bar and refilled both her and Jaina's drinks.

The former ambassador swallowed visibly and concentrated on the game at hand rather than the lingering image of his wife's tongue in another woman's mouth. He pressed the button and watched his token move toward a 'Confession' tile. His head dropped in anticipation of his next forced admission.

This time Kyp plucked a card from the pile and read it aloud. "You must confess: how old were you when you lost your virginity?" He laughed and tossed the cards aside. "And please provide details. Lots of details."

Jag would argue that it was the whiskey coloring his cheeks, not in any way a deep-seeded embarrassment given the raunchy nature of the question in juxtaposition to his conservative upbringing. The Chiss rarely discussed such things, and even now—nearly seven years after cutting all ties with the planet and people he'd grown up with—such frank discussion of sex still managed to color his cheeks. But that was all just speculation because it was the liquor that was turning his face and neck pink. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"C'mon Fel," Gennevi encourage. "Spill your guts."

"Fine, fine. I was fifteen and a cadet at the Chiss military academy," he said.

Kyp scoffed. "Those aren't exactly details. What about her, assuming of course it was with a woman."

Jag's eyes narrowed, shooting a seething glaze at the Jedi Master. "Her name was Shawnkyr Nuruodo, she was a cadet as well and two years my junior."

"You always did have a thing for younger women," Jaina smiled wryly.

"So where did this elicit rendezvous take place?" Kyp asked. He could tell the younger man was uncomfortable and he relished every moment of it. "Your room or hers?"

"Mine," Jag confessed. "I had a higher rank than her and private quarters."

"And…how was it?" Gennevi pressed.

Once again that stupid pink coloring refused to leave Jag's face and neck. "It was…as to be expected. It was awkward and exciting and messy—"

"Messy?" Kyp laughed. "Nice description."

Jag's glower that was decidedly unamused. "And what about your first time, _Master Durron_?"

Kyp's finger wagged in the other man's direction. "Uh uh, it's not my turn."

"Play nice, you two," Jaina warned.

Jag pushed the board in Kyp's direction. "It's your turn now." Much to Jag's disappointment Kyp's play landed him on a blank square.

"Confession," Gennevi sighed as her piece came to rest on the appropriate square.

Jaina plucked a card from the pile. "You must confess: if you could give your partner one piece of advice about his or her style, what would it be?"

"What a question. Well," Gennevi started, sparing a glance at Kyp, "let me think." She knew immediately what she wanted to say, but she needed a moment to collect her thought and choose her words carefully. She turned to face him and took his hands in her own, giving Kyp the distinct feeling that he was about to be run through with his own lightsaber. "I love how sweet and gentle you are when we're…uh…together."

"You're supposed to be giving him advice, not stroking his ego," Jag mumbled.

Gennevi shot the other man a pointed gaze. "But," she continued, "sometimes it's okay to let loose. It's okay to lose control." She knew she was verging on dangerous territory here given Kyp's past and the rather unconventional circumstances surrounding Leyla's conception, but if she wasn't honest with him, Gennevi was certain he would know and probably call her out on it. She truly believed that he could find a way to be a little wild without going to the Dark Side. He just needed to trust himself to know the limits.

Surprisingly it wasn't Kyp that spoke, but Jaina.

"Couldn't agree more," she concurred, using the straw to suck up the last remaining drops of her fruity drink. "Sometimes wild, animalistic sex is really what you're looking for."

"Exactly." Gennevi nodded emphatically before turning back to Kyp. "Especially if you employ that little…pivot thing you do so well."

Jaina groaned drawing everyone's attention. "That was always one of my favorites," her voice took on a throaty tone as she was no doubt reliving her brief and informal apprenticeship with Kyp. She shook her head, bringing her somewhat glazed eyes back to her present company. "Does he still do the thing with his tongue and your earlobe?"

This time it was Gennevi who groaned. "He does. And I love the way his—"

"Okay," Jag coughed dramatically, halting all conversation. He wasn't about to be a willing audience member for _Kyp Durron's Greatest Sex Moves._ "So whose turn is it?"

"My turn." Jaina had the good sense to blush as she leaned forward to press the game's button. Admittedly discussing the sexual prowess of your ex—who also happened to be the father of your first child—in front of your husband and the father of your second child was probably not a good idea. Her piece moved ahead four spaces and rested upon a 'Confession' tile.

"You must confess: have you ever had sex in a public place? If so, did you get caught?"

The blush on Jaina's cheeks darkened ever so slightly when her eyes caught Jag's and suddenly she was remembering a different encounter. "There was this one time in the hanger at the Academy."

"On Coruscant?"

"Ossus," she amended. "It was a few months ago. Jag was working a late shift, Navi was spending some time with Leyla while she was home and…well you connect the dots."

Gennevi chuckled. "And did you get caught?"

"Thankfully no," Jag answered. "Although Master Skywalker did come close."

Kyp's laughter echoed around the room. "You almost let your uncle catch you? You should be able to split your concentration better than that, Jaina."

"Shows how little you know, Kyp. It was Aunt Mara that almost caught us." This brought about a new round of laughter from everyone.

"She is a sneaky one," Gennevi commented. "I remember she interrupted us one time on the roof of the Academy."

"When was this?" Jaina queried.

Gennevi took another sip of her drink, letting to semi-frozen liquid slide easily down her throat. "That month I spent on Ossus after Kyp and I started seeing each other. She had the biggest grin on her face like she knew exactly what she was walking in on."

"She probably did."

Seated diagonal from the Colonel, Jag snorted. "Who didn't interrupt you guys back then? I seem to remember catching you both in a rather compromising position on our couch, while you were supposed to be babysitting no less."

Jaina's mouth dropped open in a rather impressive impersonation of a fish. "You were having sex in our house? While you were babysitting? Where was Navi during all this?"

"He was sleeping," Jag supplied.

"We weren't having sex," Kyp argued, grimacing at the evil look in Jag's eyes. "All clothes were still on."

"That doesn't excuse you two canoodling on our couch when you were supposed to be watching our son," Jaina pointed out. "Also, contrary to popular belief, you don't have to remove clothes to have sex."

A short silence ensued before Gennevi took the initiative to break it. "Okay, so whose turn is it? Jag?"

He thought about drawing out the subject to watch Kyp and Gennevi squirm, but eventually gave in. With a wry smile, he pushed the button on the game board and watched his token move forward five places. He didn't even read the Challenge card, just merely handed it to his left.

"Your challenge—should you choose to accept it," Jaina laughed, then immediately sobered, "is to demonstrate your favorite sexual position."

After having listened to the women discussing Kyp's…lightsaber technique, Jag felt an innate need to prove his own expertise. It was probably the whiskey talking at this point, but damnit he wanted a little attention too. Rising to his feet, he offered his hand to Gennevi—who after exchanging a bewildered look with her fiancé and the woman to her right—took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Favorite position," he mused, "let me think. Oh I got it." He took up a position on the floor where everyone could see his demonstration and pulled Gennevi so she was straddling his hips. Having had her fair share of alcohol for the night made Gennevi a little unsure on her feet—or rather knees—causing her to fall forward to brace herself on her hands. There were mere inches separating their faces now.

"And uh…why is this one your favorite position?" she asked, her voice sounding a lot breathier than she would have liked.

Jag picked up on the slight quickening of her heart rate and smiled handsomely. His hands moved seemingly of their own volition down her hips and across her thighs before resting on her knees, his thumbs drawing small circles against the inner seem of her pants. "Because it gives the woman control. She sets the pace, controls the pleasure. Slow and sweet or fast and hard: it's up to her. Plus I get one hell of a view."

His laughter rumbled through his chest and into Gennevi's sending a shiver down her spine. She sat back some, attempting to put a little more space between their overheating bodies, and belatedly realized such a position had her sitting directly atop his pelvis. And directly atop a rigid and rather impressive, hardness.

She quickly climbed to her feet and after helping Jag up, resumed her place on the couch trying desperately to control her breathing. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't aroused by the whole situation, and worst of all she knew Kyp could sense it if his perturbed stare was any indication. Gennevi took a large gulp of her drink and smiled. "It's your turn, dear," she told him.

Kyp's turn yielded neither a challenge nor a confession, for which he was grateful, since after seeing Gennevi astride Jag his voice seemed to have left him. Eager to keep the game moving, Gennevi quickly took her turn, depressing the button and watching her token skip over the 'confession' tile and settle on a 'challenge' square.

Seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room, Jaina snatched a challenge card off the pile, read it silently and immediately climbed to her feet, waiting for the action to unfold.

Confused by his wife's actions, Jag snatched the card out of her hand and read it. "Your challenge—should you choose to accept it—is to exchange clothing, down to the very last item, with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

_"Your challenge—should you choose to accept it—is to exchange clothing, down to the very last item, with someone else."_

A pregnant silence descended upon the room, stretching forth and lasting all of 4 or 5 seconds before Gennevi stood up and began taking her top off.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyp asked.

She gave him a confused look—one that did little to mask the mischievous glint beneath—before winking. "Exactly what the card said, sweetheart." Soon her tunic was up over her head, leaving the retired colonel in only her pants and bra. She reached behind her back to unhook the garment and paused. "Well I'm not going to be the only one stripping here. Jaina?"

The brunette feigned innocence. "You mean you want my clothing in exchange for yours?" she asked.

Gennevi chewed her lip in thought. "I suppose I could always exchange with Jag, though I think he would look a little funny wearing my clothes."

"Point." Without further discussion, Jaina peeled off her shirt and tossed it at Gennevi.

Two sets of eyes watched the women's movements with great interest. Two jaws dropped in tandem with their discarded bras. And when Jaina's fingers danced up Gennevi's ribcage and cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking across her nipples, twin groans echoed from their audience.

"I'm starting to think you have more in mind than a wardrobe change," Gennevi smirked.

Rather than respond, Jaina began wiggling out of her pants with Gennevi following suit. When the women were finally clad only in their underwear, Kyp decided he had had enough and leapt from the couch. He was on Gennevi in seconds, his arms wrapping around her waist, his lips attacking her neck. She leaned back against his body feeling the fabric of his clothing against her bare skin as her fingers threaded their way into his hair.

While Kyp was distracting Gennevi, Jag decided to join the party, spinning his wife around and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Jaina's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as their bodies pressed tightly together. Jag's fingers traced the top of Jaina's panties then dipped inside, both hands cupping her bottom and grinding his body against hers.

"Someone is excited," she said. Jag nodded dumbly as her fingers danced down his chest, past his belt and cupped the bulge found there. "Can you do me a favor, Jagged?"

"Anything."

Jaina reached behind her back until her fingers wrapped around Gennevi's arm and pulled the other woman toward her. She heard Kyp protesting but ignored it, wrapping Gennevi's arm around Jag's neck then stepping out of the embrace. "Enjoy."

"Uhh…Jaina?"

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Jag asked.

Jaina sauntered over to Kyp—who was too flabbergasted at having his fiancé ripped so suddenly out of his embrace to argue against anything that was happening—and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If we're going to do this, we may as well do it right. There's no point in playing with the toys we already have."

"Toys?"

She continued on without acknowledging Kyp's interruption. "It's always good to share." Before anyone else could protest, Jaina leaned forward and kissed her ex soundly, leaving no room for argument. Kyp remained unnaturally stiff, fighting the muscle memory that wanted to wrap his arms around Jaina and pull her body against his. He was forcedly neutral…until he looked over Jaina's shoulder and saw his fiancé and Jag wrapped in a tight embrace. It took a moment for his brain to comprehend that another man's hands were on her and another moment to realize that he had every right to be upset about that.

And yet he wasn't.

Jaina's fingers were toying with the hair at the base of his neck, moaning as she plundered his mouth with her own, but still Kyp was wary. He and Jaina had a past and not a particularly respectable one. He knew they would always be linked—not only through their problematic Force connection but also through Leyla—and that made this situation even more awkward.

Not that Jaina seemed to have a problem with it.

"Kyp," she moaned. "If this is going to work you need to participate."

"Sorry. It's just…"

Jaina nodded; even through the drunken haze, she knew what was holding Kyp back. "You don't want this? Or maybe you're worried about the repercussions?"

"I don't want to screw up what I just found."

Jaina glanced briefly over her shoulder, smiled smugly and turned back to him. "Kyp, does it look like Gennevi is as worried about that as you are?"

Green eyes focused on the spot where the room's other occupants should have been, but found only empty space. When Jag and Gennevi had moved to the couch, Kyp wasn't sure, but what he did know was that his fiancé was now completely naked, seated on the couch with her legs thrown over Jag's shoulders while the other man—whose shirt had been discarded at some point—was trailing his lips downward from her breasts, leaving small love bites as he went along.

"She still loves you, Kyp. Nothing is going to change that, but this isn't about love. This is about sex, pure and simple." She circled Kyp's stationary body, trailing her fingers along his arm and across his shoulder blades. "It's about accomplishing a goal. Having a good time." She took her time exploring, letting her words sink in, until she was standing behind him. Jaina pushed herself up on the balls of her feet so as to get her lips as close to Kyp's ear as possible given their vast height differences. "Besides, Gennevi's in for a treat," Jaina smirked. "Jag is really, _really_ good at that."

Kyp interpreted that comment as an affront to his own skills and—like countless men before him in the same position—spun into action. He grabbed Jaina's arm and pulled her around in front of him, attacking her lips passionately. Jaina gave as well as she got, walking Kyp backward until his legs pressed against the chair he had been sitting in. Her palms braced against his chest and shoved him back into the chair, climbing into his lap without ceremony.

"Now…let's see if I remember what makes you tick."

Kyp's reply was lost as Jaina's lips sealed over his own, her tongue pressing its way into his mouth. Long fingers threaded through his graying hair while her tongue teased his own. Clad in only her underwear, Jaina became all too aware of the hardness pressing against her. She ground her hips against him relishing in the sharp hiss Kyp made.

"You're wearing…too many…clothes," she whispered, kissing her way across his jaw. Her fingers were toying with the buttons on the front of his shirt until Kyp pushed them away. He made quick work of the buttons and shrugged out of the shirt, baring his chest to Jaina who hummed in appreciation. "Good to see Gennevi is keeping you in shape."

"She puts me through the ringer," he laughed.

"Good for her."

The rest of Kyp's clothing was shed just as quickly, joining Jaina's discarded panties, and leaving them both naked in each other's arms. His fingers ghosted over her curves conjuring up memories that had long since been laid to rest. Shaking his head as if to physically push those thoughts away, Kyp grabbed Jaina's chin and kissed her hard, nearly to the point of bruising. This was about right here and right now.

Jaina's fingers wrapped around his erection, her thumb rubbing across the sensitive tip. Kyp hissed in appreciation, thrusting against her hand, instinctively seeking more friction.

"You ready?" Jaina asked. Not waiting for his answer, she rose up on her knees and sank down on him. Her legs received quite the workout as they set a vigorous pace to a dance neither thought they would ever be performing again.

Kyp climbed to his feet, utilizing the muscles gained from countless hours of lightsaber sparing to hold Jaina's body against his own before turning around and dropping her onto the chair he had previously occupied. She whimpered as they broke contact, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Well I can't let you do all the work," he dropped to his knees and pulled her hips to the end of the cushion. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me." Her reply was cut off as he thrust back into her and resumed their earlier pace. Jaina was climbing very quickly if her thrashing head and whispered encouragements were any indication. He leaned forward and buried his face against her breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth. His teeth scraped against it softly, which earned a keening wail from Jaina, then bit down a little harder.

"Sweet Force, Kyp!" she squealed.

Kyp grinned evilly. "You always did enjoy the pain mixed in with the pleasure."

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Do it again." And he did, switching between her breasts, biting hard enough to leave marks but not break the skin then immediately soothing the area with his tongue. With each nip Jaina's cries rose in volume until she let out a keening wail as her orgasm struck. Kyp halted immediately feeling her walls clench tightly then flutter around his painfully hard cock. He watched her back arch, her entire body going rigid before falling back to the cushions. She was quiet save for the gasping breaths and lingering whimpers.

In that silence, both Jaina and Kyp's attention was drawn to the other couple as a feminine gasp was joined by a baritone growl.

On the other side of the caffetable, Gennevi was quickly scaling the mountain that Jaina had just leapt off. Jag's tongue was busy flicking against her clit while two of his fingers slid in and out of her sex. Her own fingers toyed with her breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ah…Gods Jag!" The colonel's legs flexed around his head as her orgasm finally crashed over her. Jag continued his sweet torture, rolling his tongue languidly across her clit until she forcibly pushed him away.

Jag sat back on his haunches and made a show of licking his lips while studying the woman before him. Gennevi's breasts were rising and falling with her rapid breaths, a pink blush coloring her chest, neck, and cheeks. "So," he spoke with a smugness that she had never heard from him, "does my expertise meet with your approval?"

"Very…very much so," she panted. It took a few more minutes for Gennevi to recover and upon doing so she noticed the impressive—and probably painful—tent in Jag's pants. Smirking, she leaned forward running her tongue along the shell of his ear. "Tell me, Jagged, are you carrying Jaina's lightsaber for her?"

Jag laughed. "Why don't you find out?"

And find out she did. Jag suddenly found himself on his back with Gennevi straddling his legs. She inched her way back until she could pry open his belt buckle and toss the offending item aside. Before he could blink, her hands were sliding past his fly, fingertips tracing his erection through his underwear. Jag whimpered like a nexu pup, his hips thrusting into her touch. His insistence spurred hers. His pants were soon off, tossed haphazardly across the living space, his underwear following seconds later.

Gennevi gave his cock a quick stroke, stunned by the sheer girth of him. Kyp may have been bigger than Jag, but the younger man was easily twice as thick. "Jaina is a lucky woman."

Jag's lips twisted into a feral grin. "Yes, yes she is. Now come here so I can show you just how lucky." He extended his hand to her, which she took and allowed herself to be pulled farther up his body.

Raising her body up onto her knees, Gennevi reach down and held Jag in position. She slowly sank down, taking him inside herself, hissing as he stretched her in new ways. After several long and exquisitely painful moments, he fully sheathed inside her.

"Good Gods, Jag."

"Uh huh."

His hips gave a gentle thrust causing Gennevi to squeak out in surprise. Gennevi set a steady rhythm with no desire for the lovely sensations she was experiencing to end so soon. Jag's hands rested on her hips kneading the flesh there, occasionally sliding up her sides so his fingertips could ghost over the sides of her breasts. He discovered early on in their encounter that by avoiding her nipples, he could elicit the most delectable sounds from her.

"I believe you said this was your favorite position, right?"

Jag chuckled and thrust his hips upward meeting Gennevi's down stroke. "That it is, Colonel. Do you agree?"

"It is rather enjoyable." She swiveled her hips and smiled brightly at the groan that escaped Jag's lips. "Very enjoyable indeed." Her movements sped up slowly, building the tension in her gut like a spring coiling up and waiting to pop. The blonde fell forward on her hands bringing their bodies into complete contact, her breasts pressed tightly against Jag's hard chest. Jag kissed her hard, twisting his fingers into her hair and tugging gently. Their bodies undulated against each other, flesh against flesh, lips pressed tightly against each other, moans from one being swallowed by the other.

"Kyp is a lucky, lucky man," Jag groaned feeling her muscles squeeze him tightly.

"You have no idea," she kissed him once more before sitting back on her knees…and was shocked to feel another solid body behind her. "Can I help you, Master Durron?"

Kyp's breath was hot against her neck, sending a shudder straight down her spine. "Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." His fingers skimmed down her arms before lacing together with hers, his lips suckling on her neck.

"What…what about Jaina?"

Kyp laughed. "She's…recuperating." Halfway across the room Jaina was lying sideways on the chair, arms thrown above her head, one leg resting on the floor the other thrown over the chair's arm, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to catch her breath. There was a lopsided grin on her face and an air of pleasurable contentment surrounding her.

"What did you do to her?" Gennevi asked.

"Nothing I haven't done to you before," he growled. "Now, what do you say I help you fulfill one of your secret fantasies?" As the realization of what Kyp was suggesting struck her, Gennevi's movements faltered before halting completely.

"Gennevi, you can't just stop," Jag groaned beneath her. "You're killing me."

"Breath Fel," Kyp coached, pushing gently on Gennevi's back so she was once again chest-to-chest with Jag. "Trust me when I say that you're going to enjoy this just as much as the rest of us." Jag seemed to accept that sentiment and settled in for the ride.

Gennevi tensed slightly when she felt Kyp's fingers probing her, stretching her in a familiar way. She wasn't new to the concept of anal sex, but each time was still an adventure. She'd never been with two men at the same time before, but had confided in Kyp—during one of their more intense love-making sessions—that it had always been her fantasy to try it someday. Apparently that day was now.

"Relax, baby." His voice was gentle and reassuring, bringing a sense of comfort to the whole experience. Gennevi took a deep breath and allowed her muscles to slacken. Beneath her, Jag brought his mouth to her breast and began sucking, palming the other and relaxing Gennevi even further. Eventually Kyp's fingers were replaced by something much thicker. Gennevi hissed as he pressed inside, inching slowly along for several moments until he was fully sheathed within her. The three of them drew in shuttering breaths as a connection was made between them.

"You okay?" Kyp asked. Gennevi nodded her response, concentrating too much on relaxing her muscles to speak. He kissed her neck, sending soothing vibes toward her. "Jag, how you doing?"

The strain was evident in the younger man's voice. "Fantastic," he sighed. "But if I can't move I'm going to lose it."

Kyp chuckled, the vibrations rippling through all three of their bodies. "We'll get there. Just give her a minute."

After a few calming breaths, the colonel flexed her hips earning gasps from both men and bringing a smug smile to her lips. She repeated the motion again, this time with a bit more power behind the movement, and moaned right along with the men. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, Kyp using shallow but powerful thrusts while Jag pushed his hips nearly off the floor. Between them Gennevi writhed like a fish out of water, her body assaulted by pleasures and sensations she had never before dreamed of experiencing.

"Amazing," she whimpered.

"Agreed."

"Roger that," Jag mumbled.

Their pace became increasingly eager as they climbed toward the top of that mountain. Gennevi lost control first, with Jag's mouth latched onto her nipple, his tongue flicking at the small bud, and Kyp's fingers tapping a staccato rhythm against her clit. The sensations overwhelmed her, bringing her to that edge and tossing her over it. She screamed as her body shuddered, muscles clenching around the two men still buried deep inside her.

Jag felt her muscles fluttering against his cock and reacted instantly. His hips bounced upward, clearing the floor by a few inches as he desperately sought his own release. "So close," he gasped. "Can I?"

Even through her post-orgasmic haze Gennevi understood what he was asking and nodded. Seconds later she felt the warm heat as Jag came inside her. Seconds later it was followed by second wave of warmth, this one coming from behind. Kyp's body stiffened, his voice growling softly in her ear.

They collapsed in a tangled heap, Gennevi's boneless body coming to rest between the two men, her legs still entwined with theirs.

"That was…wow." From her vantage point on the couch, Jaina had watched the whole thing, mesmerized and incredibly turned on. The frantic coupling was incredibly erotic to watch, far better than any of the holofilms she possessed.

Jag glanced up at his wife from the floor, watching her fingers twitch where they rested against her thighs. It was blatantly obvious from the wetness clinging to her fingertips that she had been touching herself while she watched them. That thought had Jag stirring to life once again.

"Glad you approve," he laughed.

"Very much so," Jaina purred. Her hand trailed along her thigh, fingers just barely brushing against her sex on their journey upward. "Why don't we move this party elsewhere? I'm sure you guys have a bed that's big enough to accommodate all of us."

"We do," Gennevi nodded. "Just…give us a minute. I'm not entirely sure I can walk right now."

After taking more than a few minutes to catch their respective breath, the foursome moved down the hallways into Kyp and Gennevi's bedroom. Kyp immediately collapsed on the bed, hands folded beneath his head, while Jag took up residence in the room's only chair. Jaina and Gennevi—who had clearly regained her energy and hunger—sat on the bottom of the bed facing each other. Jaina leaned over and captured the older woman's lips in a soft, slow kiss while two sets of hands began to explore what was quickly becoming familiar territory.

Jag watched the scene with tired amusement. "You two will be the death of us."

"Agreed," Kyp responded. "But, if I get to choose how I die, this is definitely at the top of the list."

It took roughly ten minutes of watching the women fondling each other and make out before Kyp and Jag were once again…up…to the challenge.

"I hate to interrupt ladies," Jag purred, "but you've got us feeling a bit lonely here."

Jaina leaned back, her teeth pulling Gennevi's bottom lip as she did so, and grinned devilishly at her husband. "Poor Jagged, are you all hot and bothered?" He nodded mutely, his bottom lip jutting out playfully. "Well too bad, cuz I'm not done with Gennevi."

"Who says you have to choose?" Six eyes zeroed in on the blonde who shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I'm just saying…here, I'll show you." Gennevi climbed to her feet and pulled Jaina up beside her. "Jag, lay down with your head at the foot of the bed."

"Yes Colonel," he saluted, climbing to his feet and taking up the designated position.

"Good. Kyp, scoot down a little." She waited patiently while her fiancé got into position before swinging her leg over his body so she was sitting atop his thighs facing the bottom of the bed.

"Ooh…I see where you're going with this." Jaina copied Gennevi's actions until she too was astride Jag facing away from him, but rather than resting on his thighs Jaina reached below her, and after giving Jag's cock a few strokes, slid down until he was fully sheathed inside her. Both Fels let out matching sighs of content.

Not to be outdone, Kyp lifted Gennevi up, poised himself at her entrance and surged forward. Gennevi squealed at the sudden intrusion then smiled. Kyp was learning to take control and the results were exquisite.

It took a few minutes to coordinate their movements, but eventually the women were able to set a steady pace while leaning forward to embrace one another. Their hands traced supple curves, stopping every now and then to pay special homage to particularly sensitive areas. Gennevi spent ample time toying with the underside of Jaina's breasts after discovering the younger woman's pension for moaning when that particular area was stimulated. She exploited that knowledge several times, drawing moans and a slew of Corellian curses that would make the most seasoned pilot blush. Likewise, Jaina came to discover the Gennevi was helplessly ticklish along her ribs. She dug her fingers into the flesh there laughing devilishly when the older woman pulled away and shook with laughter.

"Hey," Kyp put on his most stern voice, "quit distracting her!"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "My apologies, Master Durron." She watched Gennevi resume her previous motions, giving her ample time to set a good rhythm, before reaching down and palming Kyp's sac.

"Sweet Force," he groaned.

Jag's head lifted from the pillow where it had been rolling from side to side, eager to see what had brought such gratification from the other man. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing," Jaina grinned, swirling her hips and clenching her muscles on a downward thrust.

Gennevi leaned forward and gave Jag the same treatment that Kyp was receiving. "Just this." The groan the resonated from Jag's mouth was loud enough to drown out laughter from both women.

They continued to play for some time, experimenting with different rhythms, fingers dancing across every available expanse of skin, for what seemed like hours. Both women had experienced several orgasms throughout the night and were now solely focused on their counterparts. They learned moves from one another, swiveling their hips, clenching their muscles and whispering sweet nothings into air that was thick with the scent of sex.

Gennevi felt Kyp's hands tighten on her hips, pulling her down harder while his hips snapped upward off the mattress, and she knew he was reaching the point of no return. She pulled away from Jaina's lips—noting that the other woman grumbled at the loss of contact—and leaned backward so her back rested against his chest. She bent her knees and raised her hips slightly. Kyp hissed at the new angle and range of movement the position afforded him and doubled his efforts.

"Getting close?" His voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it before and it sent shivers all across Gennevi's body. She nodded her head, not trusting her ability to speak at the moment. And then Kyp's hand was sliding from her hip to tease the bundle of nerves above her sex and Gennevi cried out.

"Is this animalistic enough for you?" he growled in her ear. "Come for me, Gennevi."

It took about three seconds worth of the combined stimulation of feeling Kyp's fingers rubbing against her, his cock thrusting inside her and his breath hot against her neck for Gennevi to fall apart. It felt like every muscle in her body began to tighten like a spring before the tension became too great and finally released. Kyp continued thrusting until he too let out a growl and stilled beneath her and in perfect synchronization they both collapsed in a heap of bones and flesh. They felt the bed shake as Jaina and Jag continued their dance beside them, but neither had the energy to care.

"Oh kriff…Jag!" Jaina bellowed, her body stiffened then slumped over. Jag followed her into oblivion, pulling Jaina's listless body off his own and up under his arm. She curled into his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

The silence in the room was broken by the intermittent gasps as four very tired, very sated people attempted to catch their breath. Suddenly Jaina started chuckling until it progressed into a full fit of giggles. She tried to take a breath and ended up snorting in the process.

"Confession…or challenge?" she asked the room.

Gennevi's head rose from where it rested against Kyp's shoulder. "Confession."

"You must confess: what is the craziest sexual experience you've ever had?"

**Fin ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>So Alex...was it worth the wait? :D *hugs*<strong>


End file.
